Alvar Nos Filii
Summary The Alvar Nos Filii, the Elven Brotherhood, are a collection of violent elven bands in the southeastern jungles of Leviatha. Driven from their northern forests by the armies of Midia, the Alvar had largely stayed hidden. But in recent years, as the Midian Empire expanded south into Nos Filii lands, they have come into fierce conflict. As the Southern Settlement War tilts back and forth, many fear its final outcome. The Nos Filii have sworn to burn the Southern Arm to the ground, rather than let the Midian Empire win. And it is possible they are capable of doing so. The Nos Filii are descendents of the Cismari, or Schismatic Sect of the First Elves: the elves who took up human magic. They are feared and despised by the surviving non-Cismari elves. Most Nos Filii are skilled warrior-mages--especially with fire spells. These elves have forsworn the old gods in favor of new, darker powers. Ignem Vocant Nos Filii clerics are are Ignem Vocant, masters of the flame call, a blend of summoning and domination of fire. Ignem Vocant clerics give their souls over to Incines, the Burned Goddess. The Elven Brotherhood are noted by their dappled skin, a mottling of skin color that makes them hard to find in the forest. Many also have the "flame eye," irises that shift from yellow to orange to red in different light. They are slender; and few are above five and half feet tall. But the elven warriors are deceptively fast and strong.Category:Cultures Location The Elven Brothers live in the Southern Arm of the jungles of Leviatha. Estimated Numbers No one has a clear estimate of the Alvar Nos Filii. Only adults have been observed. Midian authorities guess their total number to be in the low thousands. Known Towns The Elven Brotherhood have no towns. Most live in small "sky-camps," temporary shelters of magicked wood and leaves, high above the forest floor. They are rumored to have a series of secret fortresses among the limestone caves of the "Lion" Mountains, where weapons, armor, food and spell supplies are stored.Category:Cultures Allies The free Eletauri bands, (southern empire), and the Fihr Crogall support the Alvari, sending metal weapons, food, and spell supplies to the elves. Foes The Midian Empire is the chief foe of the Alvar Nos Filii. The Midians' stated goal is to annihilate all the resisting elves in the South. The feeling is mutual. Few prisoners are taken by either side. The Auroch Krieger are sending cavalry south to fight the elves, and hold the trade roads. The Haerntyr, or Ring Men, are serving as mercenaries for the Midians. They are paid gold for every elven head. Most non-Cismari elves will not give aid to the Nos Filii. Characters Merah Hantu, the Red Ghost, Elven Fire Mage Merah Hantu is one of the most powerful mages of the Nos Filii. She serves as both a warrior and a strategist for her people. As one of the few mages able to fire-walk (teleportation by moving from fire to fire), Merah communicates plans with all her brethren. Merah suffers great pain in order to achieve this feat, and has terrible scarring over her body. Anthea of the Ash, Elven Warrior Anthea is an ancient Cismari, from one of the lost elven forests of the north. Black haired, with silver eyes, Anthea shows little of her age. But she has fought mankind for a thousand years. Anthea wears simple grey clothing, and carries with her an ancient ash bow, with a magical quiver that remains full. It is said she's never missed. Uncryf, Half-elven Assassin Uncryf, "the Strong One," is a Cismari half-elf. He stands over six feet tall, is heavily built, looking nothing like an elf. Uncryf has periodically infiltrated the Midian Legion to spy and kill for the Nos Filii. Comments "The Nos Filii? We can never find them. They find our scouts. And then we find our scouts, hanging from the trees."--Ateius, Commander of the Fourth Wing of the Queen's 2nd Legion "The roads are their lifeblood. Let us cut them."--Attributed to Mera Hantu "Bloody sneaky lot they elves are. I'd rather fight them Elephant-men. At least they fight fair, out in the open."--Od of the Black Herd, Knight of Auroch KriegerCategory:CulturesCategory:WealdsCategory:Fey